Freddy's Song
by liliesandroses54
Summary: All of my Freddy bits in one easy to locate place.                                                                                                                                                  She was always running, what happens when she finally stops
1. 1, 2 He's Coming For You

*A/N: Ok, these stories are already out there just by themselves, but i'd thought i'd make it easier for reading and put them all in the same place. so enjoy!

**1, 2 He's Coming For You**

She ran. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't running. Always looking back, making sure she wasn't being followed. Whenever she had thought that she had lost him he would appear. Every time she saw him the same frightening tune would start playing in her head.

_"1, 2 he's coming for you."_ She quietly sang out loud as she spotted him across the busy street. He stood there a moment, watching her. Then he moved, seeming to part the crowd, like Moses did the Red Sea.

Without a second thought she took off again, pushing past people. It seemed like they didn't want to move as easily for her as they did for him. Like they wanted him to get her, to hurt her. _"3, 4 better lock the door."_ She sang as she dashed across the busy intersection. Cars honked at her, but she paid them no attention. Running was her life now, it always would be.

She whipped her head around to look back, her hair blowing in the wind. He was still following her. He walked diagonally across the intersection, towards her. The cars that had once sped by stopped to let him pass. He had some command, some control over everything. _"5, 6 grab your crucifix."_

Taking off again she ran the sky was getting darker the farther she went. But no matter how far or fast she ran he was always the same distance behind her, and looking as if he was taking a leisurely walk. It was unnerving how he was always there. Always watching and walking.

In a last ditch effort to escape she ducked into the nearby alley. Hoping to lose him in the tunnels between buildings, like a maze. No sound could be heard but the sound of her shoes hitting the concrete, her harsh breathing, and her voice as she quietly sang. _"7,8 better stay up late."_

She rounded a corner and stopped. As she tried to steady her breathing she looked behind her. No one was there. No sounds could be heard, not even the nearby traffic. With a small smile she took a deep breath, she had finally lost him. Hoping to get back to her apartment she turned around, only to run straight into him.

He looked down at her with his permanently sad, piercing, blue eyes. She tried to run again, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her even closer to him. She was flush up against his chest and craning her neck to look up at his face. He looked down into her eyes, distracting her so she didn't notice the flash of silver, as he plunged the knife into her back.

She tried not to scream out. In pain, guilt, relief? She didn't know, but no sound left her lips. She didn't want to miss hearing him say, in an almost inaudible voice. "Why?" He asked over and over again, each time plunging the bloody knife into her back.

Ariadne awoke with a start and finally let out the blood curdling scream that she had been keeping in. The guilt of ruining Fischer's life kept her awake most nights. And the few times she did actually get some sleep she was plagued by horrible nightmares. With a kind of desperate urgency she reached for her golden bishop on the nightstand. It felt like the correct weight, but real relief only came when it tipped over and fell. With a sigh she collapsed back into her pillows. Running a hand through her hair she finished the haunting song. _"9, 10 never sleep again."_


	2. 3, 4 Better Lock Your Door

3, 4 Better Lock Your Door

He watched as his secretary left the room. He thought that she was walking much too slowly, with much to hip swaying. His fingers tapped on his leg impatiently as she finally reached the door. She looked back at him, like a predator would stare at her prey. A song, from a movie he had seen when he was much younger, popped into his head at that look. _"1, 2 he's coming for you." _He sang in his head as he sent the younger a weary half-smile.

It seemed to satisfy her for the moment, because she turned back around and left the office, the lock sliding into place behind her. With a renewed energy he jumped up from his chair and went to the door. He made sure that the door was truly locked, before letting out a relieved sigh. He didn't need anyone walking in on him when he was vulnerable.

_"3,4 better lock your door."_ He quietly sang as he returned to his desk. Taking off his jacket he slumped into his chair, the bags under his eyes prominent as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

There she was, across the busy street. Just standing there, staring at him. But when their eyes meet she sent him a conspiratorial smile, before taking off into the crowd. He had to fight through a mob of people to even catch a glimpse of her chocolate brown hair. The wind seemed to sing as it blew her hair across her face covering everything, but those warm, caring, dark brown eyes. _"5, 6 grab your crucifix." _It seemed to sing.

He rushed forward as she stopped at the crosswalk up ahead. Just as he was about to grab her elbow as she took of through traffic. He tried to follow, but was put off by the bus that passed in the next moment.

By the time that it had passed he had lost sight of her again. He craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of her bright red jacket, or purple scarf, but all he saw were dark suits everywhere. Giving up he went to sit on a nearby bench, putting his head in his hands; frustrated that he had lost her again.

Then he heard a voice call his name, "Robert." It said simply, but the voice sounded like magic to him. He looked up and there she was, standing next to the neighboring building. With a smile she went in. he rushed in after her and saw her get in to an elevator. But he was too late to catch it; the doors were already sliding shut when he spotted her. She gave him a faint smile as the doors slid shut in his face.

Waiting a few moments to watch the dial stop on the roof level, before dashing toward the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and the floors seemed to melt beneath him. It felt wrong to leave her waiting for him.

With a last burst of speed, from an unknown energy source, he propelled himself through the door with roof access. He paused a moment to take in his surroundings. Large, gray, identical buildings were spread out in every direction. Boring even him, but she was there. Standing in front of him, looking over the edge. She provided the only color for miles around, giving life to this dull world.

The wind was singing again as he stared at her. Her hair was blowing everywhere and how he longed to run his fingers through it. With a few tentative steps he moved forward. _"7,8 better stay up late."_

She gave him another sad smile when he was less than an arm's length away. Beckoning him even closer she bent farther over the edge of the building, looking down at the long drop to the ground. He desperately wanted to pull her back, but somehow knew better. Instead he settled for just taking her hand in his.

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Suddenly she pulled him closer and craned her neck to stare up into his eyes. She was so short compared to him. She stared at him with her sad, caring eyes as she said something. But due to the wind, the height difference, or the softness of her voice he didn't hear what she was saying.

But as he stared at her lips he made out "I'm sorry." Then she had pushed him off the edge of the building.

The sensation of falling caused Robert to jerk awake in his desk chair. With a very uncharacteristic growl he jumped up and pushed everything off of his desk and onto the floor. This mystery girl had been plaguing his dreams ever since he had split up his father's empire. The dreams always ended with her pushing him off of a high structure. He didn't know who she was, or where he had met her, it was like someone from a half remembered dream. With a tired sigh Robert sat back down in his chair. _"9,10 never sleep again." _He sang as he stared around at his now trashed office.


	3. 5, 6 Grab Your Crucifix

5, 6 Grab Your Crucifix

She wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up in the cathedral. All she knows is that she saw him again; he stood out against the quickly moving crowd. The haunting song came to mind as she looked for a place to hide. "1, 2 he's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your door."

She remembers slamming shut the giant oak front door and calmly walking down the aisle. Reaching the alter she plopped down onto the floor, the flowy, white dress fanning out around her. She ran her hands over the fabric that surrounded her; it was soft to the touch.

Looking around the cathedral she took everything in. The high ceiling towering over her, she had never felt so small in her life. It had arches to keep the majestic roof up. There were also magical stained glass windows, which bounced bright colors throughout the room. But mostly she noticed the circular window way up high and on the wall behind the alter. The dying sun seemed to turn it into a spotlight that rested on her.

She studied the window intently, every pane of glass, every piece of metal, the hinges, and how the pane in the center was made of red glass. It appeared to be an eye leading down into hell, she stared at it was she sang. "5, 6 grab your..."

"Crucifix." He finished from behind her. She jumped and frantically whipped her head around. There he was standing not even a foot behind her and he was slowly getting closer, she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. But she refrained from doing so, turning back to look at the window it was mesmerizing. She hadn't heard him enter the cathedral, he moved so silently.

As she stared up she felt him sit down next to her. Unconsciously she moved the dress over so that he could move closer to her. All of a sudden that's all that mattered to her, being closer to him. For once in a long time she didn't want to run anymore. She was tired of it; she just wanted to be there next to him.

He shuffled closer to her, as he did so she noticed that he was wearing a tux. She looked at him fully she had always seen him in a suit, but somehow this was different. His hair fell into his eyes and she reached up to brush it out of his face.

He caught her hand though and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and muttered, "7, 8 better stay up late." against it. She smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder as he dropped her hand.

That's when she felt the cold metal on her third finger of her left hand. Looking down at it she gasped when she saw the diamond ring resting on it. With a startled expression she looked up at him. He had that sad half-smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Gently and oh so very slowly he cupped her face and gradually brought it closer to his. Their lips were about to meet when he sighed heavily. He rested his forehead against her's and breathed out. "It's time to wake up, Ari."

She closed her eyes and looked up. She expected to be staring confused into his ice blue ones, but instead was rewarded with a view of a white tiled ceiling. Her time was up, the red numbers on the clock blinked restlessly at her. Putting a hand to her head she sat up and unattached herself from the silver briefcase next to her. I had been the first time she used it in months.

Professor Miles had noticed how distracted she was lately and had finely caved in to letting her go under. He was currently sitting at his desk grading papers. He stopped though when he noticed that she was awake, after only five minutes.

With a quick hug and thank you Ariadne grabbed her bag and left. Outside in the deserted hallway she slumped against the wall and slid down. She pulled out her bishop and flicked it on the ground. She watched it fall with a satisfying and hollow clunk. She couldn't help but fell like a part of her was missing. Picking up the bishop back up she sat against the wall for many more minutes, contemplating what had made her dream what she did. With a defeated sigh she finally stood up and started to walk down the hall. "9, 10 never sleep again."


	4. 7, 8 Better Stay Up Late

*A/N: The next part. sorry it's so short i just... i don't even know. let me know what you think!

7, 8 Better Stay Up Late

He let out a frustrated growl as he threw his feet off of the bed and sat on the edge. Resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Two months of not getting anything close to a full night's sleep was really starting to wear on him. He was losing weight and seemed to be getting paler with every passing day.

He sighed heavily and glanced up at the clock, 3:39 stared back at him in a harsh red light. The numbers seemed to sear into his brain. Hours of twisting and turning, only catching a few moments of sleep, before falling awake again. It was the same dream every time, always ending with him being pushed awake.

He had been getting better catching an hour, maybe two if he was lucky, before being jilted awake. But that was before the events three days ago. Before he had seen her, or who he had thought was her.

She had been jogging down the street as he came out of the office. In his dazed state he had accidently bumped into her. He had unconsciously apologized, before continuing his trek to his car. But a little voice in the back of his head had started singing. "1, 2 he's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your door. 5, 6 grab your crucifix."

He turned around and saw the familiar brown hair, no more than ten feet away from him. With a kind desperate urgency he rushed after her. With quick movements he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. That was when he realized his mistake. The girl might have the same color hair as the mystery dream girl, but she didn't have the same caring brown eyes or colorfulness. This girl's eyes were a deep blue and she was dressed in black sweats.

He quickly stumbled out an apology, making the excuse that he had thought she was someone else, before moving away. The girl had stared at him wide eyed a moment, before heading down the street again. He had given a defeated sigh before getting in the car and heading home, singing quietly under his breath the same haunting song as usual whenever he thought about her. "7, 8 better stay up late."

And staying up late he was. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. He was starting to think that he needed help with this if it continued to keep him awake every night. That or he needed a long vacation. But right now if he couldn't sleep, then he would at least get some work done. Ungracefully plopping down in his office chair Robert Fischer finished the song that was always on his mind now, and had a truthful ring to it lately. "9, 10 never sleep again."


	5. 9, 10 Never Sleep Again

*A/N: The final part of the Freddy Song saga! i'm very happy with it!

9, 10 Never Sleep Again

She walked around the campus in a kind of trance. She had been this way ever since her sister had told her of a chance meeting she had with a certain someone the other day. Her sister had been visiting for a few days and had gone on a run when she accidently bumped into him.

She couldn't believe what her sister had told her when she got back. How he had thought that she was someone he knew, how he had chased after her, how he had looked. The papers and news kept showing his picture, he looked so pale and tired. She couldn't help the pang of guilt that shot through when she thought about how that was her fault too. And what her sister said about him recognizing her, which is what finally settled the question that had been plaguing her for weeks now.

It was time for her to leave this city. She had taken a giant risk in coming back to Paris anyway. She knew it was a possibility that they could meet, but she thought that those chances were slim. And she never could stop the spark of hope, no matter how faint, that they would meet. Even if they did, she never thought that he would recognize her.

But today was the day, the day she left this beautifully tragic city behind her. Her apartment was all packed up and she was now on her way to withdraw from the university. Wanting to take in her home for four years for the last time as she took the long way to the administration office.

She gazed around the campus grounds, taking her final looks at the buildings she had sketched so much in her first years here. At first her eyes passed past him without really taking in what she was seeing. But then she did a double take and stared at him.

He was there, across the street, like so many times she had dreamed. He was exiting a car and preparing to go into the building over there. This time however, she was sure that she wasn't dreaming. With an extremely shaky hand and breath she pulled her golden bishop out of her pocket. Squatting she placed it on the ground and flicked it. The bishop fell with a definite clank. She placed it back up right and flicked it over and over again, all the while singing. "1, 2 he's coming for you."

After what seemed like hours, but was truly only seconds, she snatched up the bishop and stood up straight. She immediately regretted it though, for her dark brown eyes met his ice blue through traffic. She was horrified to see the immediate look of recognition on his face. Quickly she spun on her heel, her hair fanning around her as she turned and started briskly walking back the way she had com. "3, 4 better lock your door." She sang as she fled the inevitable and most likely deadly scene about to occur.

She was about to turn the corner and finish her impromptu escape when an arm shot out of nowhere, coming to rest on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks, but couldn't force herself to turn around. Knowing that if she did she would regret it. But the hand never moved and he never spoke, the tension slowly growing around them. Finally she gathered all the courage to turn around, after silently singing, "5, 6 grab your crucifix."

His hand slipped off her shoulder as she turned. He was staring down at her with those piercing blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams for so long. For a moment she couldn't breathe, she expected anger and accusations, not the smile that spread across his face. She wanted to run as he took a step closer, eliminating the space between them.

Her immediate thought to run became stronger, but she knew that it would be pointless. He would catch her quickly with his long legs, and something inside of her just wouldn't let her move. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, lightly brushing it with his thumb. She couldn't help but lean slightly into his hand at the contact, closing her eyes.

But she snapped them open when she heard his quiet voice. "7, 8 better stay up late."

She felt a smile break out on her face at the all too familiar tune. With a tentative hand she brushed a few stray locks of hair out of his eyes and stared into them. "Ariadne."

He stared down at her questionably. "My name is Ariadne, Robert." She explained moving even closer, so that their chests were touching.

His smile grew even wider. "Ariadne." He said slowly, letting it slide off of his tongue. "I like it, it's you."

And she liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. With a smile she slowly snaked her arms up and around his neck. She gave him time to pull away as she lifted herself onto her toes. Still moving slowly she tilted her head and connected their lips.

The kiss was short, but passionate. And when they did break apart he rested his forehead against hers. And in an almost inaudible voice whispered, "Say my name."

She smiled at his order and in the same quiet voice said, "Robert."

He smiled back at her. "9"

"10" She cut in.

"Never"

"Sleep"

"Again" They both whispered, before indulging in another kiss.

*A/N: It's over. i'm kind of sad now, but let me know what you think. i would also like to know if i should rewrite this from Robert's POV. let me know and THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
